In The Beginning
In The Beginning is the first episode to the first season of Glee: The Unitards. The episode covers the formation of the school's glee club, The Unitards and introduces the majority of the main characters in the series. It focuses on the building blocks of the glee club in the 2012 year. The pilot episode was written by Gleekfan101, the Head Writer and creator of the series. It was released on the 4th of February, 2012. Summary When Jackson High's glee club, The Unitards, becomes almost non-existent, the school's prinicipal, Patrick Jelly decides to search for a new director. The club is impressed with his actions. Harmony realises that with the help of their new coach; Jesse St. James, there was still a glimmer of hope for The Unitards. But will there be enough people auditioning? Plot The episode begins with Patrick Jelly, the principal of Jackson High School, sitting in his office. Through a voice-over, he explains how the school used to be "on top". He states that coach Sue Sylvester taught at the school, but, frustrated with budget cuts to her cheerleading program, decided to leave Defiance and ended up settling back in her hometown, Lima, where she began her career at William McKinley High School, as the coach of The Cheerios. Patrick continues his voice-over, saying that he now no longer feels safe at the school, and is unsure what to do to make the school better. Then a thought hits him about the school's almost abandoned glee club, The Unitards. He decides upon meeting the members to see what can be done to improve the club. In the auditorium, Patrick stumbles upon the group. The lead performer, Harmony Harpse, welcomes the principal and asks him whether he'd be able to stay around for a few minutes and watch a performance they had been playing around with. He accepts and takes a seat. Harmony, along with the few remaining members of the club - namely Jason Hill, his sister Poppy, along with Liz Peep - perform My Favorite Things, ''which impresses the principal. He congratulates the kids, saying they "surely have talent." Harmony then asks whether the group would be able to get a coach, and Patrick accepts, remembering how the previous director from the preceding year, Mr. Happison, had passed away. This leads the group, especially Harmony, to be extremely excited. The next day, in the choir room, Harmony begins speculating who their director will be, mentioning unrealistic names of celebrities such as Julie Andrews. Jason tries to calm her down, only making Harmony upset that their director may be completely talentless. Then, unexpectedly, the new director arrives. Both Harmony and Poppy jump up excitedly and greet their new coach, Jesse St. James, previous Vocal Adrenaline star and eventually coach. In the auditorium, the club discuss their plans for recruiting new members. Harmony suggests a pop song, as this will appeal to most of the school, stating that "it's the only way to get the kids to join." The group agree, and the scene cuts to lunch time, with Harmony, Poppy and Liz performing ''Abracadabra in the school cafeteria, the three jumping around on the tables energetically. Right after the song, Harmony meets a boy named Mark LaTerri, although he prefers to be called by his informal nickname, Terri. He gives Harmony positive feedback about the club's performance. He displays interest in joining the club, and the two arrange for him to audition in the auditorium next period, after lunch. In the choir room, Harmony inquires the other three members in whether they were able to manage any students into joining, to which all three say no. Then Jesse walks in and says that there are two boys wanting to audition, waiting in the auditorium. In the auditorium, Harmony meets Terri once again. She then asks the second boy what his name is, and he replies saying his name is Freddie Weathers. Inside his head, a voice-over begins, explaining his life. He believes that his parents never loved him, as they'd go gambling five times a week, if not more, and they would always leave him at his grandfather's house. Both were massive supporters of the band, Queen, and would sing their songs all the time. However, he says that his grandfather was diagnosed with lung cancer due to smoking, and sadly passed away. Jesse tries to get Freddie out of his thoughts and awaken his senses into the world once again, eventually achieving success. The first to audition is Terri, who sings This Love, ''by his favorite band, Maroon 5. After the performance, Jesse states that he certaintly has potential to become the club's male lead. After this, Freddie auditions with a Queen song, ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Out of respect, Harmony and the rest of the club applaud Freddie, however, Jesse doesn't. Harmony questions this, and Jesse says that he doesn't clap for people who "ruin" his favorite songs. He also says that no one can perform Freddie Mercury as well as himself, telling Freddie that he's probably not accepted. Harmony begs Jesse, but he will not accept, which leads both Freddie and Harmony to storm off. Later in the day, the next two auditions are for Junette Harris and Justine Callaway, two cheerleaders from The Super Girls. Jesse asks why two popular cheerleaders would want to join the club, and Justine explains that just because she's in the uniform, doesn't make her popular. She also admits to having few close friends, and reveals that she's not respected by most people in the school, as they call her "The Town Bicycle" because she's apparently "ridden over so many guys." Jesse then asks June the same question, and she says that she only was recently accepted onto the club, and isn't popular yet, so she has nothing to lose. She also says that she's an amazing singer. Jesse then proceeds with asking what songs the girls will be singing. Justine says she'll be singing ''There's a Fine, Fine Line'' from her favorite musical of all time, Avenue Q. June is open-mouthed and yells at Justine, stating she was going to perform the exact same song, which brings about a heated argument between the two girls. Jesse calms them down and says that they can perform the song as a duet. He allows them 30 seconds to decide which parts each will sing, then they proceed with the duet. After the breathtaking performance, Jesse compliments the girls on their voices, but critisizes them for singing a song originally sung by a monster puppet, as well as for singing the song as a duet. Slightly upset with the feedback, June reminds Jesse that it was in fact his idea to have them perform it as a duet. The next day, the sound of high heels echo around the auditorium, and a rich girl named Sugar Motta begins talking about herself to Jesse, only to be told to be quiet and begin her audition. She sings a mediocre cover of Sugar, Sugar. ''Jesse stops her before she can even finish the first verse, telling her that she sucks. He reminds her that not everybody can be born with talent. He also harshly makes her aware that the song was initially sung by a man, and says to her: "correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't look like a man to me." Torn to pieces, Sugar rushes off the stage. Jesse calls another girl named Theadora Mapp onto the stage for her audition. She introduces herself as Teddy, then begins with her audition of [[Cherry Bomb|''Cherry Bomb]]. After the performance, Harmony, Poppy, Liz and Jason enter the auditorium. Teddy abruptly leaves, not allowing Jesse any time to provide feedback on her performance. Jesse then calls in the next auditioner, Amanda Evans. She tells Jesse that it is her first year in Defiance, after living in New York for all her life. She says that she can play the bass, the piano, and the guitar, then commences her audition song of Crushcrushcrush. ''Amanda is the first person that Jesse accepts immediately after the audition, and also gives her the new role as lead female performer, taking the position of its previous owner, Harmony. This makes Harmony furious, and causes her to slap Jesse across the face, while telling him that she has been the leader of the club since she can remember, and that unless he wants the club to lose Sectionals, then Amanda is not the right choice. Jesse demands Harmony leave the glee club immediately, and she does so, tears coming out of her eyes. Unappreciative of the drama, and unsure of how to react to it, Amanda quietly slips away. Jesse instructs the other three to get him an icepack. In the last scene of the episode, Jesse is holding an icepack up to his cheek in the auditorium. He welcomes the final auditioner, Andy Jones, to the stage, and he performs popular One Direction song, [[One Thing|''One Thing]]. Jesse accepts Andy immediately, and the episode ends. Script Link Click here to read the full script. Songs *'My Favorite Things' from'' The Sound of Music.'' Sung by Harmony Harpse. *'Abracadabra' by'' Jessie J.'' Sung by Harmony Harpse, Liz Peep and Poppy Hill. *'This Love '''by Maroon 5. Sung by Mark LaTerri. *'Crazy Little Thing Called Love by'' Queen. ''Sung by Freddie Weathers. *There's a Fine, Fine Line from'' Avenue Q. ''Sung by Justine Callaway and June Harris. *Sugar, Sugar by'' The Archies.'' Sung by Sugar Motta. *Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. Sung by Teddy Mapp. *Crushcrushcrush' by ''Paramore. ''Sung by Amanda Evans. *'One Thing 'by One Direction''. Sung by Andy Jones. Main Cast Present *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Harpse *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Josh Hutcherson as Jason Hill *Jordin Sparks as Poppy Hill *Dakota Fanning as Liz Peep *Alex Pettyfer as Mark LaTerri *Robbie Amell as Freddie Weathers *Emily Didonato as Justine Callaway *Reina Hein as Teddy Mapp *Cameron Mitchell as Andy Jones *Bonnie Wright as Junette Harris *Freya Maya as Amanda Evans Absent *Rita Ora as Laura Tomlinson *James Maslow as Thomas Barlow *Logan Lerman as Rex Espley-Wilkes Guest Cast Guest Starring: *Zachary Levi as Patrick Jelly *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Trivia *This is the first and only episode, to date, that Rita Ora (Laura) is ever absent. *Some songs featured in this episode and the four episodes following, have been featured somehow in Glee. *In the episode title header, bricks were used to represent the initial "building blocks" of the glee club, where members first auditioned and were accepted. Song Covers All songs covers created by Gleekfan101 Abracadabra slushie.png My favorite things slushie.png This love slushie.png Crazy little thing called love slushie.png Sugar, sugar slushie.png There's a fine, fine line slushie.png Crushcrushcrush slushie.png Cherry bomb slushie.png One thing slushie.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Released Episodes Category:2012 Episodes